Cuando el mundo deja de ser bonito
by Dalia Black
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que el mundo era emocionante e hipnótico. Un tiempo en el que solo era Rose. Simple y sencillo, sin adornos excesivos o breves diminutivos. No Rose la sangre sucia, la usurpadora de magia y escoria de la sociedad mágica. La ladrona de varitas que sería condenada a podrirse en Azkaban. Eso fue después. Antes solo era Rose y el mundo era bonito.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el reto temático de mayo del foro_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**Cuando el mundo deja de ser bonito**

Frío. Mucho frío. Rose Zeller no recuerda haber sentido tanto frío en su vida. Se acurruca en una esquina, pegándose a la mugrienta pared de piedra tanto como puede. Frota sus entumecidas piernas con las manos, intentando devolverles algo de calor. Estira las mangas de su chompa para tapar sus helados y débiles dedos. Pero es inútil, no hay lugar para el calor en Azkaban.

Lleva aún puesta la chompa de lana que su madre le tejiera como regalo de Navidad. El estado en el que se encuentra es deplorable, luce desgastada y con manchas de suciedad cubriendo casi la totalidad de su superficie. Puede ver a su madre dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora y recordándole que debería ser más cuidadosa con sus prendas de vestir. Probablemente la amenazaría con no comprarle o tejerle más ropa hasta que aprenda a ser más responsable con sus pertenencias.

Papá probablemente observaría la escena algo divertido desde el sofá y cambiaría de canal, quizás recordando lo descuidado que él solía ser a su edad. Mamá se voltearía entonces, advirtiendo su presencia, y lo exhortaría a opinar sobre el asunto. Su padre se apresuraría en darle la razón poniendo más empeño del necesario en sonar convincente. Mamá sonreiría satisfecha y concluiría, volteándose hacia ella, que le alegra que por lo menos la use.

A Claire Zeller no le gusta tejer. Las labores manuales nunca han sido su fuerte. Detesta pasarse horas realizando la misma acción cuando podría sencillamente adquirir un abrigo de buena calidad y a un cómodo precio en cualquier tienda de ropa. Es por ello que cuando el día de Navidad su hija rasga ávidamente el papel de regalo, lo último que espera encontrar en su interior es una chompa tejida a mano.

Rose sabe que a su madre no le gusta tejer, pero también sabe que le gusta aún menos tener que estar tanto tiempo separada de su única hija. Por eso aprovecha cada ocasión que tiene para volver a casa y ver a sus padres. Y cada vez que se reencuentra con su madre y la abraza, Rose puede sentir como el corazón de esta se rompe un poco. Porque después de meses sin verla, Rose siempre está un poco diferente. Es inevitable, la vida de su hija continuará con o sin ella. Y Claire odia perdérsela.

Rose también sabe que el recién descubierto y ciertamente curioso interés de su madre hacia el tejido no obedece a un mero momento de aburrimiento, sino que es su forma de decir que sigue siendo su madre. Es por eso que el día en el que deben de despedirse una vez más, Rose no duda en ponérsela. Porque ella también sigue siendo su hija. Agita la mano en dirección a sus padres en señal de adiós y les promete que todo estará bien y que volverá a casa para Navidad. Lo que Rose no sabía entonces, y que ahora sabe, es que las promesas no dejan de ser simples palabras. Palabras frágiles y livianas que pueden esfumarse fácilmente en cualquier momento.

No importa ya cuánta suciedad se acumule en su ropa. Mamá no puede regañarla por la absoluta falta de arreglo y pulcritud en su aspecto y papá no puede reír disimuladamente mientras pretende estar concentrado viendo la televisión. No pueden por la sencilla razón de que ninguno de los dos se encuentra allí con ella. Rose está sola. Abandonada en una reducida y asfixiante celda de la prisión mágica de Azkaban. Y tiene cada vez más frío.

También tiene miedo. Se siente insignificante y vulnerable. Ya no está segura de que pueda salir de allí algún día. Cada minuto que pasa la perspectiva de morir en esa celda le parece más posible. Solloza angustiada y grita llamando a sus padres. No quiere ser valiente, no quiere mantener la calma. Se aferra con uñas y dientes a la infancia que le es negada. Solo es una niña llamando a su madre. Implorando a gritos que entre por la puerta de la celda como si nada hubiera pasado y le mienta diciéndole que todo estará bien. Porque ella ya no es capaz de mentirse a sí misma. Ya no le quedan fuerzas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva confinada en esa oscura y sucia habitación. Meses quizás. A veces incluso le parece que han pasado años desde que la encerraran en la prisión. ¿Habrá pasado ya Navidad? Lo más probable es que sí. ¿Se habrán alarmado sus padres al no recibir una sola carta de su hija? Piensa en lo mucho que se deben de haber preocupado al no verla regresar a casa por Navidad como prometió.

Lo más probable es que su madre haya intentado contactar con la escuela por todos los medios para interrogarlos indignada por el paradero de su hija. Está segura que, de no ser por el hecho de que es imposible para cualquier muggle localizar Hogwarts, Claire Zeller no habría tardado un segundo en ir a aporrear las puertas del castillo y armar un alboroto de dimensiones colosales hasta saber que Rose se encontraba bien. ¿Se molestaría alguien en explicarles lo ocurrido? ¿Les dirían que Rose no iba a regresar y que era probable que nunca lo hiciera? Quizá Rose nunca lo sepa.

¿Se extrañaría Kitty, su vecina, al no recibir ninguna visita suya? ¿Iría hasta su casa a preguntar por ella? Puede imaginarla revolviendo su armario inquieta, buscando su vestido rosa pálido favorito. Ve su sonrisa triunfal al encontrarlo, y cómo finalmente, y después de mucha deliberación, lo descarta y se decanta por uno celeste. Puede también verla poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar el timbre. Después quizás esperaría unos minutos de pie frente a la puerta, los cuales aprovecharía para acomodarse el flequillo, hasta que finalmente uno de sus padres o quizá ambos le abrieran la puerta ¿Qué le dirían entonces? ¿Cómo explicarían su ausencia? Rose no lo sabe.

¿Y Maggie? Rose espera que su amiga se encuentre bien. Puede estar segura de que por lo menos ella no pisara Azkaban. No, Maggie jamás vendrá a parar en un sitio como ese. Ella no es hija de muggles. Ella no está condenada a pagar por una absurda falta que jamás cometió. Chilla amargamente con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando su garganta con cada sonido. Un mundo nuevo ha surgido ante ella. Uno doloroso, opresivo y terriblemente injusto.

Cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se deslicen por su rostro hasta perderse en su barbilla. Hubo un tiempo en el que el mundo era emocionante e hipnótico. Un tiempo en el que solo era Rose, la niña de los ojos grises y semblante tranquilo. La de las sonrisas tímidas y zapatillas rojas. Solo Rose. Simple y sencillo, sin adornos excesivos o breves diminutivos. No Rose la _sangre sucia_, la usurpadora de magia y escoria de la sociedad mágica. La ladrona de varitas que sería condenada a podrirse en Azkaban. Eso fue después. Antes solo era Rose y el mundo era bonito.

El mundo era bonito cuando a los tres años su padre la llevó de la mano a ver una obra de teatro sobre tres valientes cerditos. El mundo era bonito cuando a los cinco años Kitty Gardiner se mudó a su vecindario y la invitó a jugar con ella. El mundo era bonito cuando a los ocho años la gata de la tía Beatrice tuvo a sus gatitos. El mundo era bonito cuando a los once años compró su primera varita. Sin duda alguna, el mundo era bonito cuando a los trece años su madre le regaló orgullosa una chompa que ella misma había tejido.

Abre los ojos con pesar. Nada ha cambiado. El suelo sigue helado, su ropa sigue sucia y la puerta permanece cerrada. Sigue en Azkaban. Porque el telón ha caído y la función ha acabado, los gatitos de tía Beatrice hace tiempo que dejaron de serlo, Kitty ya no tendrá a nadie con quien jugar en las vacaciones, a su varita la quebraron en dos frente a sus ojos y su chompa luce como una deteriorada y triste copia de la que su mamá le regalara por Navidad.

El mundo ha dejado de ser bonito y Rose sigue en Azkaban. El lugar donde los sueños se rompen, las esperanzas se evaporan y la inocencia muere.

* * *

¡Hola! Oh drama, drama, a veces me parece que tengo una fijación con el drama xD. Espero que les haya gustado. Rose Zeller es mencionada en el quinto libro de Harry Potter como la última estudiante en ser seleccionada por el sombrero seleccionador, y va a Hufflepuff. Si desean saber un poco más de ella pueden pasarse por mi fic _Una casa grandiosa_, al cual evidentemente no le estoy haciendo publicidad, para nada xD Cualquier duda que haya quedado siéntanse libres de preguntar. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
